


And I'm telling you I'm not going

by frenchedvanilla



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, wedding for one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchedvanilla/pseuds/frenchedvanilla
Summary: "Eyes staring at the small calendar app on his phone, the hearts doodled on it mocking him for the future that he lost. Screwing his eyes shut knowing he’d just be crying himself to sleep again.It was June 15th"A wedding for one featuring our favourite not vampire- sensei Viktor! Because I love him so stripping him of the love of his life is what I enjoy doing





	

“Sir you’ve been coming back to this cafe for days, is your fiancé still unable to make it?” The waitress the kindly smiled, plastering the biggest smile on her lips to conceal her probable annoyance at the man coming in day out saying that he and his husband-to-be were coming in to sample cakes for their wedding. It wasn’t fully his fault, Kyouya being stuck at home getting the ready the rsvps for their wedding, he said he’d handle it himself because he’d be “nothing but a huge goofball and a distraction”, shooing him out of the house and saying that he’ll meet up with him later at the store.

Leaving the store after firing off a small text checking in on Kyo , a small buzz coming from the phone as he tucked it back into his pants. He wouldn’t imnd if he checks his messages later, after all how could he mind when his lover looked absolutely adorable when he was mad?

Making his way down back home he went off everything he was supposed to do, which was basically nothing since Kyouya had insisted on letting him take care of it since Viktor would go wild with the fluff.

Coming across the church,Viktor settled himself by one of the pews,slinging his arm casually. It wasn’t his plan to get married in a church but Kyouya wanted it badly, white tuxes, pink corsages a red sports car with the bows. Like the weddings he used to attend as a kid, and who was Viktor but to deny a request from his most beloved?

Staring up at the altar, Viktor unconciously rubbed his fingers over the smooth finishing of the benches, waiting for Kyouya’s hand to swat it away and ask him to not “violate” the holy pews like so. A smile gracing his lips when he thought of the man waiting for him back home , a man he would walk through fires and get married in a place he once vowed never to step into before.  
Their union, cheesily modelled after a danish holiday when Viktor arrived during a celebration called “Reunion day”. He dubbed it their coming together as one.. June 15th, the day he’d cherish for the rest of his life.

Deciding that 7pm was enough time for Kyouya to have him out of the house , the redhead could only gingerly push open the door to his home in case he walked into Kyo napping on the couches . Quiet .

Maybe he went to bed?

Tossing his shoes to the side he stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face, pausing to look over his even-paler skin and skinnier frame. Was his diet for the wedding already working too well?

Shedding the rest of his clothes to collapse onto the bed the redhead pulled the sheets around him to see the message he received earlier, hoping it’d be something about his fiance’s wherabouts. Phone suddenly buzzing with the name of a friend as he picked up for his daily lecture of letting himself “go” too far for their wedding.

“Viktor I heard from Souma that you went to the cafe again, are you still thinking about him?”

“All the time Haru”

“You should let go I know it’s been a few weeks bu-“ 

“He’ll come back for me”

Eyes staring at the small calendar app on his phone, the hearts doodled on it mocking him for the future that he lost. Screwing his eyes shut knowing he’d just be crying himself to sleep again.

It was June 15th


End file.
